


Lesser Threat

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Four separate drabbles portraying four different characters' thoughts on the Master's defeat.
Kudos: 3





	Lesser Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/8105.html) on 5 May 2009.
> 
> This came about one day at work while I was mulling over different scenarios for what the various characters had been upto behind the scenes of Master Plan (i.e. outside the Master's knowledge).

_**The Doctor** _

It's strange how much _smaller_ the Master looks as Jack cuffs him, and it's not just that I'm looking down at him instead of up as I have been all year. I can't believe he's giving up so easily, hardly fighting at all. He seems… almost _relieved_ to be defeated.

He must have hated being out of control even more than I realised. It's as if he's spent the whole year just waiting for me to stop him. To help him. He just didn't know how to ask.

Maybe now… maybe he'll let me help. I hold my breath, waiting.

_**Jack** _

Strange how much smaller the Master feels as I cuff him. Defeated and powerless, he's hunching in on himself, so different from the loud, confident asshole who's taunted and tortured me through the last year.

Makes it hard to hold grudges, even when the Doctor announces he's going to 'keep' him. Maybe because I know it's not going to happen.

* * *

I don't tell the Doctor how I worked on Lucy to get her to this point; the knowledge would only hurt now. I just move over to her quietly and gently ease the gun from her hand.

_**Lucy** _

It's done. Harry's dead, and I don't feel anything. I ought to feel sad or distressed or something but there's nothing. I'm numb.

He looks different, lying down there in the Doctor's arms. He seems smaller, somehow.

It probably ought to be me down there holding him, but I don't feel any desire to do so.

It's shock, I suppose. I'll stop being numb soon. I'll remember how he swept me off my feet, how we danced together under the moon, how he showed me wonders I'd never even dreamed of.

Harry's dead. I wonder… I wonder what happens next?

_**Martha** _

The Master's dead. I can't believe it. I spent a _year_ walking the bloody Earth, every single country, places I'd never even heard of before, dodging UNIT soldiers and Toclafane, talking till I was hoarse, sleeping rough and always hungry and wearing myself _ragged_ , and in the end…

In the end, the Master's bloody _dead_ , and all it took… all it took was a single shot from a gun held by his wife.

At least Mum didn't do it. That was horrible. _My mum_ , with a gun!

The Doctor's lucky I love him. Otherwise I'd be liable to hit him.


End file.
